


Dave finally runs away

by Deltaremium



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Run Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltaremium/pseuds/Deltaremium
Summary: Dave and Rose hatch a plan.





	Dave finally runs away

It was a plan hatched between Rose and him. It all began with him taking and saving the money rather than spending it. From there it was waiting. 

It all started the day after John's thirteenth birthday, something in his mind clicked and he realized he couldn't continue on with this situation anymore. There was a change in the direction of his life, something had shifted and he didn't know what. But it spurred him into action. It was weeks of waiting and calculating. Strides, rap battles, simple interactions where being calculated for the right moment. 

It was a slow process, he took the ram out of his computer, changed the username and password of his pesterchum, factory reset his phone, and then Bro came home drunk. He took the man's credit card and left with his duffle bag filled with clothes and other necessities. He left without saying goodbye or leaving a note, and perhaps it was better that way. Leaving no room for hesitance as he left through the fire escape. 

His first stop was a corner store, he walked into the bathroom and stared at himself. He took off his iconic Stiller shades, and looked at the red eyes before him. Those had to go. He bent down and reached into his duffle bag, grabbing the holder for his colored contacts. Quick and simple, he put them in. Red eyes being covered by brown, then to top it all off he put on one of Bro's many caps on. He looked different already. The large jacket did well to cover his form, and without a single word being uttered, he left the corner store. 

He made another stop at an ATM, a little bit off of the route he was going on, and that was planned. He pulled out 5000 in cash, and waited as the money came out. He folded the cash into a wad and with ease, captchalogued it. 

The lady didn't bat an eye when he handed her a two hundreds for a 149 ticket, and she didn't bat an eye at how young he looked. He waited for his bus to arrive, munching on some snacks he bought inside the station. There was barely anyone here, a man who looked like he was about to fall over, and a woman cradling a baby. The ticket lady was sitting back in her chair reading some type of pamphlet. She leans into the mic as his bus arrives. 

He's the only person on the bus, but people get on and get off throughout the duration of his ride. He sleeps through some part of it and wakes up before his stop. Manhattan, New York. 

He hits the corner store first, buying a coffee and a shit ton of sweets for breakfast. He sits down on the cracked sidewalk eating his sweets and drinking his coffee, he stares up at the sky the rising sun turning the sky pink, orange, and purple. It isn't as pretty as Houston. 

He finds a payphone awhile later, slipping in some quarters, he punches in Lalonde's number. 

_ ring _

_ ring _

_ ring _

"Hello? Who's this?" 

Comes the groggy yet soft voice from the other side of the line. He exhales a sigh of relief, thank God. It was Rose and not her mom. He should've expected this, of course she would've taken the phone with her. She was expecting him to call  _ her _ , not her mom. 

"Who d'ya think it is?" 

His voice comes out thick and a little bit hoarse, yet all the while remaining soft and quiet. 

"John? Is that you? I didn't know your dad would let you use the landline like this." 

He rolls eyes, her sarcasm not hitting as hard had she been awake a couple hours prior. 

"Cut the shit, Lalonde." 

And cut the shit she does. 

"Such a tightass, Strider. I take it you're finally in New York?" 

She has a slight purr to her speech, and he doesn't know whether it's because of the sleep or if it's a thing she does when she's teasing people. He will have to save that for another day.

"Yup. Onward towards Rainbow Falls, righ'? How long that's gonna take?" 

There's the sound of shuffling on the other end, and then the sound of vigorous clacking of keyboard keys. She hums into the receiver.

"Four hours, and then some." 

He groans. 

The bus ride to Glens Falls is long and boring, and once he reaches the place he still has to hitchhike to Keene. Luckily a nice couple are merciful and are kind enough to give him a ride. He stands in front of a store awkwardly waiting for some type of cue for him to go. That cue just so happens to be a car pulling up in front of him. The window rolls down and a woman in a pink scarf looks up at him.

"Dave Strider?"

"That's me." 

She smiles at him and it makes something warm up inside of him. 

"You can put your stuff in the trunk." 

She motions with her head, tilting it towards the back. He takes his stuff and deposits it in the trunk, slamming it down for good measure. He walks around and joins her in the front. 

It doesn't take too long until they finally reach the Lalonde's estate, or well house. All the way out in the boonies, incredible. 

"No wonder Rose's internet is shit." 

He mutters to himself failing to see the frown on Rose's mom's lips.

He gets his belongings from the open trunk, duffle bag slung around his shoulders, and closes it. He goes around the car and there atop of the driveway is Rose. She’s looking down at him, and there’s a soft smile on her lips. Her posture isn’t one of relief, not it’s one of satisfaction. Everything went according to plan, didn’t it? He looks at her and smiles back. 

“Brown isn’t your color.” 


End file.
